fongcofandomcom-20200215-history
Calendar
Hammer - Deepwinter (January) - Alturiak - The Claw of Winter (February) - Ches - The Claw of the Sunsets (March) 1st - Players discovered the murder of someone in melvaunt. Upon solving the clues left behind the city witch sergeant Eldestra deputized the players and recruited them into tracking down the criminal. 2nd - After following a series of clues the players manage to track the criminal in the still dark early morning to the temple of loviator. The prevented the murder of high priestess zellani but the criminal escaped through a mysterious portal. 4th - Players took a 2 day rest and then were recruited by the town officials to discover what lay on the other side of the portal. Upon entering they realized the town sage trushee had grossly underestimated the time they would have and were temporarily stranded. The portal lead to a place called mechanus which the players explored, they met the interesting researchers inefi and halaash and found an ancient natural temple with puzzles they solved granting them the boots of the iron giant. Players headed to the modron camp, discovering battle plans made by the modrons showing they were going to launch an attack on the city of melvaunt. Players tracked down and ended the killer of melvaunt who was a rogue modron before alerting the modron army camp. They made a quick exit and somehow managed to make it back to and through the portal which was now gaurded. The paladin Faelkor valiantly gave up his life to let the rest of the party to escape. 5th - After a rest and a short encounter with some thugs where mammon recieved a mysterious map, the players were invited to a town meeting to discuss what to do about the portal and the encroaching orc army. After providing information on what they had discovered the players ultimately decided to help the town sergeant they had met earlier who had now been promoted captain eldestra in investigating suspicious orc activity on the inside of the walls. Upon arriving at Eldestra's contact an explosion rocked the city and they saved the contact before torturing an orc for information. He lied to the players about what he was doing but thanks to the rangers tracking skills they discovered they were heading in the wrong direction and eventually found the orc hiding place. Stopping the orc from destroying the walls the modron and orc armies invaded. Doing their best to hold the armies at bay they managed to make a push to the portal the modrons were invading from and shrunk it to a more managable size managing to hold off most of the army. The city was now partially occupied by the modron. 7th - After 2 days of rest the players stumbled across a town crier offering a prize for adventurers run by the town noble in an effort to decrease tensions in the city. The players solved his puzzles but upon completion they came to learn he had taken his own life due to tax evasion. The managed to wrangle a small reward before leaving. 8th - The group rest while mammon tries unsuccesfully to establish a church in the town of melvaunt. The powers that be in the town will not allow it. 9th - The group is invited to a banquet in their honor. On their way there a mysterious old hag made a bet with Faen for information on his target of revenge in exchange for some of his luck. Faen won the bet and received the information on a target in Myth Drannor. The group then headed to the mansion however upon arriving it turned out to be more of a chance for the gaudy lord Druat to show off his new and rare beast collection. When the group entered to meet him however he was murdered just before they entered. After some professional sleuthing the group discovered that Lord Davol port had murdered him using a mimic to replace his chair to avoid paying his enormous debts. However Lord Davol didn't seem to be too worried even after being arrested. Claiming he would be out before the next morning. 10th - The group agrees to go with lady Isabell to Myth Drannor in search of Faens target of revenge Fevod. 18th - Traveling to Myth Drannor the group encountered harassment by a group of forest wolves, they slowly wore down the mercenaries defending the caravans until eventually launching a final attack just outside of myth drannor. The group defeating one of the strongest generals among the wolves before the king showed up. After a brief exchange Faens pendant glowed to reveal a non aggression pact between his family and the beasts and they chose to leave. Upon arriving at the city itself the adventures opted to sleep for a night and get well presented before heading into the city. 19th - The group visited the silver cloud adventures guild passing over their letter of recommendation from the lord of keys, to the groups surprise the Head administrator Summer Salem seems to share some connection with the Lord of Keys back in Melvaunt and he has surprising sway here in Myth Drannor. Earning themselves a D rank badge and earning the respect of the F ranked groups by defeating the winter sabers in a bet of honor and forming a friendship with their leader 'the rock'. 20th - The brick detective agency shopped and drunk before going to sleep. 21st - The brick detective agency confronts Nesterin, learning that Fevod will be in Myth Drannor somewhere around the start of Kythorn 2 - 3 months from now before Faen kills him swiftly and decisively with a dagger through the heart in an attempt to let Fevod know he was coming for him. However it turned out he lied about Fevod having some enchantment on him so he probably has no idea. They also recovered Faens cousin Ilrune who turned out to be a seer giving them a grim vision of the future informing them of the death of one of their own before temporarily finding her safe haven at the Library of Deneir in the holy District. 22nd - The group undertook the trials of torm, and somehow through all odds both Hildra and Felkar passed recieving divine weapons. Hildra and Felkar were also invited to join the Temple of torm as he saw great promise in both of them. 23rd - 24th - 25th - The party is approached by Burton guster and offered an opportunity to earn fame and gold in an old dungeon he had heard rumours of. The party agrees however mammon wishes to stay behind to fix up the old church on the land they were given as a reward. Hildra, Faen, Felkar travel to the dungeon, engage in a few enemies before discovering a dragons lair and have a battle with a young black dragon. The party manages to fell the dragon with felkar gaining significant loot. however the caverns they are in collapses and Hildra does not make it out. However there was an underground river and hildra was a dwarf so the players can only hope she found another way out. After exploring the rest of the ruins and gaining a few more rewards they split up, burton leaving ahead of the party while the rest head back to myth drannor to meet up with mammon. 26th - Upon returning and meeting up again with mammon, mammon shows them the now newly renovated temple with a hidden wall an attic containing beds and foods with the intent to perhaps house elf slaves. The party then picks up faens cousin ilrune and mammon teaches her the basics of taking care of the temple and their religion in case anyone wants to come by and pray. Faen also removes her choker of changing for use by himself and she reverts back to her form as an elf. The players then head to the Silver cloud in hopes of making more coin to finish renovations and perhaps a secret tunnel for the church and take a mission to investigate a mysterious portal in shadowdale. After journeying there and meeting a goblin clan and a young goblin named bait a long the way they come to terms with mayor redwood and head into the portal. Immediately discovering the knocked out hugothyr and he joins the party for a better chance of survival. They then treck up the mountain to follow a trail left behind by a previous party, encountering a pack of vicious yetis around hafl way up the summit. Mammon tried to sneak by to get a better position however he was quickly spotted and killed while he was partially separated from the group. The party now in mourning decided to press on, felkar who was hit particularly hard by the loss of mammon chose to bring his body with him in hopes of resurrection. They headed toward a peculiar light shining in the north. 27th - .... 31st- Tarsakh - The Claw of the Storms(April) 1st .... 8th - weeks pass and the party is now out of food and firewood, the components they had been using to create their good-berries long used. They fashion a fishing rod and break open the ice before hugs shocking grasps the water and they gain quite a few spoils. However they decide to head into the dead Forrest to make sure they collect enough wood. Felkar in his grief and feeling that he was being watched begins to create as much noise as he can, taunting whatever it is into attacking. He unfortunately succeeds and the group is beset by two abominable yetis, far larger and stronger than the ones they faced before. Felkar fighting wildly is eventually knocked down, before succumbing to his wounds. 15th The party journeys on a week later discovering a naturally formed temple, very similar to the one they found in melvaunt. On the outside they met a man called tally, an aasimar who seemed to be attempting track some creature that potentially had the item he was seemed to be seeking. inside the temple they found a frozen elf, whos name resembled that of a long dead evil necromancer. After solving the puzzle in the temple before them and retrieving their rewards, a sash which gave powerful movement effects they left the temple and journeyed back north again. 22nd the played finally arived at the source of light they noticed. It was a giant spire like structure guarded by frost giants. After luring the frost giants out and collapsing the only bridge leading into the area almost losing vizize in the process they journeyed up the spire. Discovering from another red mage, perhaps the last of them that the purpose of the portals and spire was to collapse the planes into each other. They also realized that the black cloaked man was the one setting up the portals by command of someone else. After defeating black who turned out to be a demon they retrieved the bodies of their friends, and destroyed the spire before leaving back through to shadowvale. 23rd - 24th the party arrived back in myth drannor after a quick stop at shadowvale. They managed to successfully revive Felkar and Mammon at the temple of torm. However after experiencing death they decided to go their own way and focus on developing their temple. At the silver cloud they met with the don of the estavana's who was not impressed that they adventurers had set up a temple without his permission. He gave them a choice of finding out who stole a precious item from them( an emblem with two coins on it - the kings seal) They suspect the rigatonis another powerful noble family. The players seeking more clues headed back to the Estavanas mansion and requested an audience with Isabella, the noble they had met in melvaunt and travelled to myth drannor with. Despite being upset that they had revealed a connection between them after she had already stuck her neck out preventing her father the don from destroying their temple and recommended them to help solve this mystery she still helped them in figuring out that the culprit was likely fervod, the person who faen was seeking for revenge of his families murder. As he was the only one that could likely operate the ancient elven/druidic magic required. However they were told they should investigate the rigatonis just to exclude them as a possibility. 25th The party heads to the Rigatoni Villa participating in the betting ring to earn themselves a favour from the don of the rigatonis. After winning in the ring they learned his son had also been murdered and their families king seal was also taken. They were about to strike out against the estavanas. They convinced the don to hold his attacks until they investigated the matters. The party then rested to recover from the fight in the ring. 26th The players then talked with king patrick discovering he was more of a figure head in power for the sole purpose of keeping hte barrier active around the kings castle. After confirming that he had the last of the seal stored safely in his house a barrier preventing anyone from taking it out they spoke with Theodas yeldrove an old elf slave who explained faens connection to the city and confirmed their suspicions that it was likely fevod who is responsible. They then returned to the don and presented enough evidence to convince him that there was another culprit. The don informed them of his plans to retrieve the kings seal from king patrick in the morning. The players also used their favour they gained from the betting ring to free Theodas, the last elder of the elves from before the war. The party then headed to the the nobles stay to rendezvouses with their contact at the estavanas and explain to him the situation at some point that night or in the morning. 27th - During the morning the party was awoken by a rumbling and a small earthquake outside, downstairs they met up with the estavana's contact and explained to him about the plot to perhaps pit the two families together and that it was in fact an outside source causing the internal conflict between then and murdering their families. They headed to king patricks house to find the last king seals however upon arriving they discovered it had already been taken. Searching around for a few hours revealed a few clues however befor e the party could follow them up thousands of giant roots the size of skyscrappers peirced through the ground for as far as the eyes could see, and small thin winding roots caught and sucked the life force from all the nearby people inlcuding the party. However after their death they woke up seemingly like it was a dream to the same events. After a few deaths in the same manner they realized they were caught in a time loop and eventually found their way to claim the seal before it was stolen and made their way inside the castle which was revealed to be the hidden stump of the world tree. Deep underground in the midst of the world trees roots they found Faens nemisis, who revealed that he had betrayed his family all for the sake of revenge against the humans who stole myth drannor from them more than a hundred years ago. He planned to wipe out all life within 100 miles. However the magic was running wild due to not having the royal pendant and he'd also been caught in a time loop with them. The party then slew him and faen took back his sacred staff. after exiting the tunnels they were accosted by the noble families of myth drannor, the two dons from each family wanting to know what had happened. After explaining in themselves it was eventually decided they would be help prisoner temporarily while the dons corroborated their stories. After being taken to prison they met a gross matted elven druid who had been taken prisoner. As some point in the night they were appraoched by julias estavana, the oldest son of the don. Who requested that they find some way to get his brother out of the picture, preferably without killing him so that he could be the one that becomes the don. If they refuse he would leak Faen's identity as the last heir of the previous royal family of myth drannor. 28th - at some point in the night the estavana estate was accosted by large centipede like creatures, the party escaped the prison and headed toward the main estate where they heard shouting. Saving the estavana's family he offered them all a favor of any kind as well as expunging all of faliths crimes. The party then after a short rest due to extremely tough fight headed to the silver cloud where they slept until late after noon. AFter some shopping they eventually all returned back to silver cloud around 6pm. 29th - You agreed to take on a quest for the guild master miss Salem, in exchange for a direct promotion to C class for those in your party who did not have badges, and a promotion to B class upon completion.Your mission is two fold. Figure out why the teleportation circle in Delzimmer has stopped functioning and attempt to fix it. Investigate the underchasm and attempt to find the portal when it opens and prevent it from becoming stable. In order to get to the location you ascertained the quickest route would be through the yellow springs. A mystical event that happens every decade or so near the town of Yhaunn. After chatting with Isabella attempting to figure out some kind of plan to deal with Julias, the eldest son of the Estavana's who is black mailing you to somehow subvert the current favourite son Vincents position. She agreed to run interference and buy you some time for a month or two until you return. 30th - 31st - Auction You visited the monthly auction obtaining some free items and powerful gear, as well as upsetting a noble from the dukedom of buldars gate while Vizize worked tirelessly setting up a doorway that would allow you to return home swiftly should your plans to fix the portal fail. Mirtul - The Melting (May) 1st - Adventurers Trials 2nd 3rd (thursday) Vizize finally fishes building the doorway to mythdrannor, After getting some supplies and touching base with the church you headed out, getting caught in an ambush by ronald the noble who you upset at the auction house. However despite Vizize being incredibly exhausted and Falith being stuck in a state of meditation you still bested and eventually killed him and retrieved a journal of an adventurer who had successfully passed through the yellow springs as well as a bunch of helpful information that might prove to be invaluable. 4th - The party investigates some smoke an arrows coming from a few kilometers into the forest to discover a small farming town under siege by blue skinned yellow eyed demons (oni), one group of oni gaurding the town while another group was taking away their captured targets. After Faen drew away the ones guarding the town the rest of the party quickly accepted a request for help from the village chief (sally oak) and chased after the main gaurd into the forest, engaging them in combat before finally felling them in a difficult fight thanks to the passive regeneration abilities of the oni. After investigating the trails they eventually came across the onis lair, a small hall near the top of a cliff face and entered in. Due to Faens absent mindedness he forgot to check for traps and set off an alarm. Which eventually culminated in the oni setting up an ambush pretending to be captured villagers. After a few tough battles having alerted the oni chief during their battle the party managed to rescue most of the captured villagers and return them to the town. The village elder and chief (Granny Tsang) gave a prized possession, a finely carved statue that can contain up to 10 minutes of memories. 5th - 6th - arrive at crossroads 7 - 8 - 9 - the party arrived at yhuan late afternoon. On their way into town they met a man who was dressed as a scarecrow as part of the parting festival, warning travelers to mark themselves with a red substance so they are not selected as a 'sacrifice' to yellow springs. Tally however had other ideas. Electing to partake as a chosen and chosen he was. They also overheard Ronalds brother Donald, arguing viciously with the tavern keep about his missing brother. The adventurers then spent their time partying in the streets getting black out drunk. 10th - opening of the yellow springs 11 12 13 14 15 16 Kythorn - The Time of Flowers (June) - Flamerule - Summertide (July) - Eleasis - Highsun (August) - Eleint - The fading (September) - Marpenoth - Leaffall (October) - Uktar - The Rotting (November) - Nightal - The Drawing Down (December) -